


can you take my pretty heart?

by hoobae (wooji)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, no beta we die like men, wooseok is almost sadistic here (just the way i like it!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/hoobae
Summary: Wooseok understands that he's too full of himself to acknowledge anyone else being prettier than him. But Seungyoun on his knees, cheek resting on Wooseok's thigh with the most trusting, blinding smile directed towards him—yeah that comes pretty close.





	can you take my pretty heart?

**Author's Note:**

> its my first time posting an nsfw fic so there's a lot of repressed perversion compiled,, so uh have this 2k words of seungyoun blowing wooseok u.u;;

\--

Wooseok understands that he's too full of himself to acknowledge anyone else being prettier than him. But Seungyoun on his knees, cheek resting on Wooseok's thigh with the most trusting, blinding smile directed towards him—yeah that comes pretty close.

They’re in Wooseok’s room, Seungwoo’s existence getting kicked out for the name of being a _good_ and understanding leader. Seungyoun _is_ the group’s personal therapist anyway. It’s so easy to tell him what’s bothering them and obviously the thing bothering Wooseok is personal enough for them to have the whole dorm while everyone’s out eating. Sure.

It’s _definitely_ personal, Wooseok thinks as he sits at the edge of his bed. It's been so long since he got Seungyoun all to himself, it's bound to give both of them problems. Here, right between Wooseok's legs, the much larger figure starts to look much smaller when he’s kneeling on the floor. He's wearing shorts and the cold tile is gonna bruise his knees but Seungyoun doesn't like he minds. He's much rather stay like this than be anywhere else, in fact.

Seungyoun’s hair is getting longer and Wooseok likes how much easier it is to thread his fingers along the other’s hair, it’s so much easier to grip and pull his head back when he’s being too mouthy.

  
"That bad, huh," Wooseok teases as he strokes a hand through Seungyoun's hair. Seungyoun's already sucking him through the briefs, wetting it while Wooseok's cock fills up. He's lowered Wooseok's sweatpants enough, not even bothering to tell him to take it off completely while Wooseok was busy enjoying the view. 

  
  
Wooseok likes letting Seungyoun do what he wants at times. The taller would do things in his own pace, always fast to get what he wants especially when they never have much time to be alone. He doesn't wait long to fill his mouth and happily hum around Wooseok's length, looking up to Wooseok as if he isn't doing something totally indecent. (He remembers the way Seungyoun's tongue curls when he told Wooseok, "call it _fellatio_, Wooseok-ah. It sounds classier."

  
"Shut up and suck my dick Seungyounnie," Wooseok lovingly retorted back.)

  
But on other days when Wooseok feels drunk on power like tonight, it's like Seungyoun understands and the usually loud ball of energy he knows is suddenly docile. Doesn't try to make a move by himself and waits for Wooseok to tell him what to do. He's so big yet he makes himself look so small, vulnerable—as expected from the kind and lovely Seungyoun. Always doing everything to please and stroke Wooseok's ego. As if the compliments surrounding Wooseok all the time, calling him pretty isn't enough.

Outside of their little space, Seungyoun likes to call him that. Small and pretty—like a doll. But no, Seungyoun fails to realise that he's the doll. Wrapped around Wooseok's little finger, he'd bend if Wooseok tells him to—will willingly break and fall for him.

“Can I?” Seungyoun asks prettily and Wooseok would be lying if he said it didn’t almost make him smile. “Wooseok-ah, lemme—let me have it.” God, it’s like Seungyoun’s asking for a treat. He’s restless as he noses along Wooseok’s length, mouth parted like he’s hungry for it.

  
"You talk too much," murmurs Wooseok. Finally, _finally_ pushing the tip of his cock past Seungyoun’s lips and the latter moans like a thirsty whore. "Need me to shut your pretty little mouth, huh."

  
  
The head of Wooseok's cock pushes the inside of his cheek, eyes fluttering close looking almost at peace like this, at Wooseok's mercy. After a while of getting himself used to breath through his nose carefully, Seungyoun slowly starts bobbing his head, testing the waters. When he doesn’t feel a painful pull at his scalp, he gets bolder and starts to suck messily.

  
  
Wooseok lets him have this for a while. He watches Seungyoun swallowing around the head like it's his favourite popsicle, tongue swiping at the underside the way he knows Wooseok likes.

  
When he's deemed it was enough, Wooseok thrusts deeper suddenly, and Seungyoun chokes but tries his best to relax. His throat fluttering, pretty little fingers gripping Wooseok's thighs as an anchor. He doesn't push back, no, he's too good for that. And Wooseok tells him this just to feel him shudder from the praise.

"You're so good to me. Just a perfect little hole for me, huh, Seungyounnie."

It makes him work harder—gets sloppier. He chokes when he tries to take Wooseok deeper by himself clumsily until his chin is soaked with spit.

  
  
Impatient, as expected from Seungyoun. Wooseok tuts and holds Seungyoun's head in place, stroking his cheek with a thumb. "Stay still. ‘Gonna fuck your mouth."

  
  
Seungyoun whimpers then tries his best to nod, but otherwise he holds his jaw open and waits.

  
  
He gives Seungyoun a moment, then Wooseok starts to fuck into his mouth shallowly at first, watching the tense lines of Seungyoun's shoulders slowly relaxing and giving him full control. Then he grips on the strands of Seungyoun's hair and pulling him in deeper, his throat squeezing Wooseok's cock hotly. "Fuck," gasps Wooseok, biting his lower lip.

  
  
With Seungyoun's head bent down enough, the glimpse of his back tattoo right under his neck catches Wooseok's attention and it makes his cock twitch. His slender fingers roams at Seungyoun's nape and scratches at the 'P' making Seungyoun shudder. Wooseok wants to sink his teeth and mark Seungyoun there the same way those tattoos mark him. One day, when they can stay away from the public long enough. Wooseok will claim and bruise Seungyoun as much as he likes.

  
  
Wooseok thrusts deeper once and feels Seungyoun's throat constricting around him and the taller gags but doesn't move to stop Wooseok. He's so desperate to be good. Must be a habit from being the best all the time.

  
  
And if Wooseok was a better person, he would feel bad but Seungyoun feels _amazing_ around him. Hissing through his teeth, Wooseok tightly grips Seungyoun's hair and pulls his head back. There are tears forming at the corner of Seungyoun's eyes and Wooseok is breathless from the visual, rather than the heat around him.

  
  
It almost made him lose composure, makes him a tad bit impatient as Wooseok fucks his hips until Seungyoun's lips kisses the base of his length and moans. It's wet and hot and so perfect. God, Seungyoun's fucking gift.

  
Wooseok's babbling, he knows, but he's groaning and telling Seungyoun, "You're so good—fuck, you're perfect for me." He's too loose with his praises tonight but it's fine. Seungyoun bathes in the compliments, if the vibration from Seungyoun's moan around him is anything to go by.

  
  
Finally, Wooseok pulls out to let him breathe. Watches Seungyoun leave sloppy kisses and licks at the tip of his cock for a minute, looking desperate like he can't have his mouth empty and it's so fucking hot. When Wooseok couldn't wait anymore he pushes in again once, twice, then holds his cock snug at the back of Seungyoun's throat and stays there.

  
Seungyoun's eyes are squeezed shut then flutters open when he feels Wooseok stroke his hair. Moans mixed with grunts of praises telling Seungyoun, "Mouth made for my cock, Seungyoun-ah, so pretty."

  
  
The words and the lack of air makes him dizzy, and when Wooseok's cock slides out far enough for him to breathe properly again, Seungyoun's jaw remains slack, tongue lolling out slightly and Wooseok curses again and slides a thumb to push on his tongue. "Yeah, like that," murmurs Wooseok when Seungyoun immediately sucks on his thumb.

  
With his thumb pushing down Seungyoun's lower lip, Wooseok orders, "Make me come, Seungyounnie."

It makes Seungyoun start sucking his cock earnestly now. Tongue swiping at the tip before his lips stretches around Wooseok's cock again. His jaw is getting sore from staying wide open but he stretches it anyway as he takes Wooseok deeper with every bob of his head. The head is hitting the back of his throat and Seungyoun swallows the best he can just to hear Wooseok moan out loud. It makes him feel proud, to know he’s the one pleasing Wooseok. 

After a while Wooseok starts fucking into his mouth again, less composed than before. Messy, the way he'd say Seungyoun usually is. He’s so close now all Seungyoun needs to do is to be good for him. His scalp is pulled tight again when Wooseok’s finally releasing down his throat, moaning and hissing out curses. Seungyoun swallows everything he can and immediately pulls back to breathe once Wooseok’s loosens his grip.

  
Wooseok’s breathing heavily when Seungyoun swipes his tongue to clean at his lips, jaw giving a painful twinge but it’s worth it when Wooseok’s dark eyes stares down at him in a daze.

  
  
His lips are red and spit slick, dilated eyes looking at Wooseok like he's waiting for a command. Waiting for Wooseok to give him _something_.

  
"Come up here." And immediately a larger body clambers on top of Wooseok like an overeager dog getting a treat. His shorts riding up his thighs, the front tented and wet. Wooseok has half the mind to remind him to stop wearing too short shorts when outside. He buries his nails at Seungyoun's exposed inner thigh. Wooseok is getting tired of everyone seeing what's his. But instead Seungyoun whines for Wooseok’s attention to look at him, instead of his body.

  
"Kiss me," Seungyoun pleads, his voice sounding completely fucked out. "Wooseok plea—"

Shutting Seungyoun up is easy as long as you give him what he wants. Wooseok’s biting his lips raw as a small punishment for being impatient but the taller only takes what he’s given and moans in relief. Seungyoun begs so easily and it makes Wooseok want him to cry begging sometimes. But other times he indulges him—maybe too much.

When Wooseok moves to slip a hand in between them into Seungyoun’s shorts, he’s pleasantly surprised to find out Seungyoun’s not wearing anything inside. “Hm? Were you waiting long Seungyounnie? Your shorts are soaking wet already.”

Not giving a reply, Seungyoun tucks his face to kiss along Wooseok’s neck and sighs when Wooseok’s finally curling a hand around his cock. He’s so hard, waited so long for a little of Wooseok's attention.

Wooseok's hands are pretty but it looks gorgeous when curled around Seungyoun's length. The tip red and weeping when Wooseok swipes a thumb to catch the cum dripping down and the feeling makes Seungyoun whimper.

His other hand grips at Seungyoun's cheeks to turn his face that's been hiding at the crook of Wooseok's neck to lick into his mouth. His moans are muffled when Wooseok starts moving his hand around his length again in an almost mean manner. It didn’t even take long when Seungyoun’s been on edge for so long. Only a few strokes later before Seungyoun’s gasping out broken sounds of Wooseok’s name as he spills between them.

“Please—” Seungyoun doesn’t even know what he’s asking for now. He’s so sensitive and Wooseok’s still giving his cock teasing strokes. It feels too good but too much at once and he only manages a hiss, bucking his hips away before Wooseok finally takes mercy on him and stops.

  
  
Slumping on top of Wooseok, the shorter peppers kisses along his jaw and neck while he waits for Seungyoun to collect himself again. “You were so good for me. Thank you.” Seungyoun’s only able to answer his murmured praises with a hum.

Wooseok’s tucking himself inside his pants again and moves to get rid of Seungyoun’s soiled ones. Despite his earlier complaining about Seungyoun’s choice of shorts, Wooseok contemplates out loud. “My shorts are probably gonna look slutty on you but guess you’ll have to take what you can get.”

  
Seungyoun sighs. Hangyul's gonna realise he changed his pants then would immediately gasp to a scandalised Yohan. Seungyoun won't live long enough when those two are combined to tease him to death.

  
  
"Let me sleep here tonight."

  
  
"Seungwoo hyung's gonna complain."

  
  
"Seungwoo hyung likes me enough to let me stay here." Seungyoun grins cheekily. “Unless you’d prefer me to share a bed with him instead.”

  
  
_Annoying_. Cho Seungyoun knows just where to poke and it’s annoying.

“Fine.” Wooseok pushes him off and stretches. “But don’t take up all my space.”

They should probably unlock the door first for Seungwoo but—Seungyoun looks comfortable where he’s laid down, turning to bury his face into Wooseok’s pillow. Probably sniffing it since it smells like Wooseok’s shampoo. Such a puppy.

Wooseok moves to unlock the door and retrieve a pair of shorts on his way back to the bed. After Seungyoun’s lazily slipped into the shorts, Wooseok almost gulps comically at the shorts barely doing anything to cover Seungyoun's thighs. Instead, Wooseok slips beside Seungyoun quietly, as if unaffected.

Seungyoun is such a brat some days. Too touchy and requires attention, someone Wooseok can't bother to entertain when he's too tired. When Seungyoun moves to spoon Wooseok, the other grunts out, "Too hot. Leave me alone."

  
  
But then Seungyoun whines in the most Seungyoun fashion and Wooseok sighs and gives in, as he always does. He can't deny Seungyoun, it's one of little weaknesses he has. Maybe Wooseok is the one wrapped around Seungyoun's little finger, instead.  
  


\--


End file.
